


Black Trees

by AliceTypeX



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Blood, Blood Kink, Character Death, Death, Deities, Gods, Gore, Holy powers, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Priests, Resurrection, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Wizards, saint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTypeX/pseuds/AliceTypeX
Summary: The Black Tree curse. Something that was created long ago, by the vampires
Relationships: Jang Peng | Jacob/Kim Hosung | Lou, Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van
Kudos: 2





	1. The Priest and The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it. Chapter 1 GUYS\  
> unlike the other VAV fic i wrote this one is serious
> 
> CHARACTER DESIGNS: https://twitter.com/vavinwonderland/status/1287552354988875776?s=19

Thick air surrounded the manor, the night was dark with this place in the middle of the forest. People say the air is different around the building and it's supposedly haunted. The rumors were not entirely false. There was a presence living in the tall manor. The steps creaked when the young lad stepped on to them. Railing painted black, wood dark as the sky, the windows covered with black cloth. The wind picked up causing the trees to sway and crackle, startling the young man. The house creaked causing the man to look over to the window on the top floor, what he saw made him scream in fear and run far and fast away from this place to never come back. Red glowing eyes. A grin of fangs on a small frame of a black silhouette. 

☆

“You believe you have been cursed by the Black Trees?” Clad in black church attire, the man with dark rimmed cricle glasses turned in his chair to look at the distressed human in front of him. The Priest sighed. “The Black Tree curse is nothing but a fairy tale to keep citicens from entering forests.” He pushed up his glasses. The other man was still shaking. Dirt stained black pants, white shirt and firm cheeks. The man cried out,

“I’ve seen the red eyes. They were looking at me, they cursed me.” The man fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, “please father, rid the curse.” The priest stood up and walked behind the man. He did not believe this tale the human was spewing. 

The Black Tree curse. Something that was created long ago, by the vampires. So the tale is told. If one was to enter the black forest, they would never come back, they’d go missing or found dead by the road. If this human saw the red eyes how did he manage to escape the tree's grasp? The saint breathed out a heavy sigh. Soft yet stern vocals. 

“If you believe in this curse and you proclaim you’ve seen thy eyes of red,” He removed the specs then while he was cleaning them he spoke again, “I have no choice but to help you, I cannot rid the curse so easily, child.” He placed his glasses back on his face then fixed his collar. “what is your name?” 

“Jacob, Father.” The boy stood before the man. The black attire the priest was wearing showed stitch lines where the shoulder blades would be. odd for a holy being. “What needs to be done?” Jacob asked the priest. What needs to be done wasn't something to explain so easily. 

“Follow me and do what I say, child.” The father grabbed a rosary, hanging it around his neck. Grabbing a bag slinging it around him, he said. “Come.” They made their way out of the church. 

Boots tapped against the city’s floor. There was a beautiful city built in white. The tiles perfectly place with every step. The buildings were made to look as if they were of marble. The city was a top of water, with canals and streams flowing in between paths. Koi gently float in the midst of the water. This place was called Marble Canal. The city was made for the rich, the poor would be left on the other side. 

The Black Forest. 

There was no bounds for these people to throw the poor to The Black Forest. If you lived on the city path you were to be fed to the vampires. Now that was a long time ago. The citizens have become more civilized and caring for the poor. Though if you were to commit a crime of sorts, you would be thrown to the vampires without any hesitation. Stealing, murder, anything that wasn't deemed right to the council of Marble Canal. 

This is where the Vampire's red curse originated from. The Vampires needed a reason to kill the people that went into their forest. Saying that they were just vampires was not enough to kill. They had to make something for the humans to fear. Their red eyes struck fear in most humans. Their is only one that has the real Red curse. The second son of the Moonlight, he gained the title Euthanasia Prince. He has killed the most out of this brothers. 

Nothing was the same after the Light being was banished.

This place of the rich is where the church is located. The saint was curious of what the boy did so he spoke up to Jacob. “What did you do to get thrown to the forest?” black irises placed themselves on the slightly taller male. The marbled city was bustling today but that didn’t stop the priest from asking these questions. He knew no one would say anything since he wore the holy attire. 

Jacob looked around before finally planting his eyes on to his hands, which were fumbling around with his dirt stained shirt. “There was this rich family that had beat my family down and took all our riches. My father worked as a slave for them and my mother used to bear the children they could not. They were used. I got away. Once I was old enough,” He took a deep breath and let it out steadily. “I broke into the rich family’s home to find my parents. When I learned that they were dead, I stole all the riches then burned down their manner.” The saint was in awe, nevertheless the smile did not fade from his figure. He chuckled and let the boy finish his story. “once they found me, they had beat me up, tied my hand together and threw me to The Black Forest.” Jacob’s eyes never once met the other man’s. He rubbed his wrists remembering how hard it was to remove the ropes. The scars were still present on his wrists so he pulled his sleeves down.

The priest nodded slightly. His expression never changed from a smile. “Quite the life you’ve lived Jacob, let us get some supplies before heading off to Blare City,” The boy nodded with a slight smile. The Priest led them to the big Bustling shopping area. Food stands here, scamming jewelry stands there. Well not all the jewelry stands were scamming but 99% was. The Saint was focused on getting food and medical supplies, "do not get distracted by the fancy shops. We have an objective and we must not waste time."

The boy did look a bit confused and nodded. He did have a question. "Father? Why do we need to go in to Blare City?" While walking the priest was handing him things that he had bought. 

"Well we need to get the priest there." There was four priests. One in the Four Cities that lay on each side of the hemisphere. Water Priest, Fire Priest, Earth Priest and Wind Priest. The priest that was acommping Jacob was the water priest. Holy power that came from a deity. A water tiger named Suho. Who is in a deep sleep till the priest wakens him. For now he sleeps in a lake in the middle of the four Cities, along with the other deities scattered about. The Fire Wolf sleeps in the outer walls, where it is mostly lava and fire. The world was reduced to just a small circle. The Floral Deer sleeps in his own city's church awaiting his masters return. The Flying Squirrel sleeps in the tower his master has built him in his respective city. 

The priest and boy had gotten the supplies they needed, now they were headed for Blare City, the City of flames. This City sits in the middle of a desert. The priest pushed his glasses up just before they entered the forest. “Um, father, why do we need to go through the forest?” Jacob was a bit nervous entering the Black forest again. The Father just smiled and pulled out a gold plated rosary, placing around the taller man’s neck. 

“This should keep you safe, just till we get to Blare City.” He turned back to the path taking a few steps before looking back and urging the younger to follow him. The boy did not want to follow but in order to rid the curse he must. 

The sun was still out when they got farther into the forest. Sun peered through the leaves and branches, birds chirped and flew. Startling Jacob here and there. The trees were dark in color. Almost black. Not the same from when the boy was near the house. “How much longer till we get there?” Jacob questioned, taking light steps trying not to make a ruckus and disturb any sleeping animal or thing. 

“We will have to spend nights here. It’s no walk in the park and you’re on the other side of town.” The priest seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world walking through this place. The boy looked at the gold rosary, ‘This should keep you safe, just till we get to Blare City' the words stuck into his head. He really hoped this cross would keep him safe.

Jacob looked at the trees along the path. He noticed carvings on the bark. Roman numerals. 6. 7. The numbers went on, a few behind the path trees were higher numbers. 165. 179. The boy wondered why but decided it was for the best not to put too much thought into it, maybe he’ll ask the priest another time.

Hours of walking, the forest started to get darker, the sun was setting, the air colder, the trees cracking with every breeze. The path darkened faster than the sky. It was getting hard to see the rocks on either side. "Maybe we should stop and camp?" Jacob stopped and looked at the priest. The others footsteps stopped. 

"We need to walk just a bit farther. We are almost to Lake Lacrimosa," The priest smiled at him sweetly. "I believe a man as built as you can walk for another hour, no?" Jacob nodded then started to move his feet when the saint did. As the two walked Jacob pondered a question for awhile.

"Father, What does numbers on the trees mean? i've saw them before when I was stuck in here but i never looked to much into it." 

"They were planted by the Vampires in that order, every tree is a year the Vampires have been alive, henceforth, a forest was made." The Priest never looked back to the boy. "Oh, And call me St.Van from now on." He raised his hand to wave at the boy then shoved his hand back into his pocket. 

When they reached Lake Lacrimosa, that part of the forest was illuminated by the waters glow. St.Van smiled. Gentle footsteps towards the edge of the lake. "Hello, I'm sorry I abandoned you," The priest bent down, placing his hand on the surface. The boy looked at the other in confusion of why he was talking to the water. "I'm sorry, Suho, but I must wake you now," The Priest stood and pulled a small book out of the bag he had around his shoulder. "From Fire to Water, Earth to Wind, Suho of the Water Deity! I awaken thee to rid the plague, rise to fight against the fiends. Fight for the priests and bring peace once again!"

The water started ripple, water shot up straight into the air, forming into a transparent water tiger with glowing white stripes, deep blue eyes that pierced into St.Van's. "You have betrayed me to the vampires. How dare you awaken me! I can't believe you are still alive! You are a foul priest! You should have perished along with all my brothers!" The blue eyes narrowed more when the voice echoed out. The boy was in shock that a tiger had came out of the water. He had heard fairy tails about the four deities but never believed they were real. This tiger was right in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"I do not wish to fight you, I do not wish to harm you, i am sorry for what happened to your brothers. What happened then is in the past, please forgive me and take me back as your master, Suho," The saint fell on to one knee bowing in front of the holy tiger. The entity let out a low growl, placing it's self off of the water, just barely floating above the ground. 

"If you truly understand the backlash of failure. I will take you back. on one condition. If you fail to get rid of the vampires this human's life with be on the line, do we have a deal?" Suho threatened the saint. Jacob widened his eyes in surprise. His life was on the line? Why did he need the water deity? The saint nodded and the deity spoke up again. "Very well, boy! state your name, from now on you will be connected to me and if my master fails, your life will end immediately. " The boy gave the deity his name and the contract was sealed. "Master. please release me from this form." Suho looked over at St.Van with his piercing blue eyes.

The priest flipped pages after he stood up. "I call upon thee, Suho, the water deity's true being!" Water began to form around the animal's form. A small male with tiger ears, white hair with a black strand in the bangs and tiger markings on his face, stepped out from within the water. the boy wore a fancy half jacket with frills on every edge, a vest and white jean that had stripes on the side with black boots on his feet. Suho walked over to Jacob and gave him a stern look. 

"Greet your master," His tail flicked like a angry feline. Tiger ears flicked. Suho didn't want to help the priest with the vampires again, not since the loose of the light being 100 years ago. 

"H-Hello master Suho." The boy was nervous in front of the mythical deity. The saint closed the book, placing it back into the bag and dusted himself off. His pants and jacket had gotten wet from Suho's transformation. St.Van sighed walking over to the boys. 

"Suho, Jacob, let's head out to Blare city to acquire the fire priest," fixing his glasses he fixed himself back on to the path. The two following behind him. It was dark but the light of the deities water was lighting the path. They had spent the rest of the night resting before walking again that morning. The scenery started to thin of trees and turn to a grassy sand landscape. 

St.Van stopped the boys and turned to them, behind the saint was a giant gate made of rock and stone. Sand built up on the sides of the gates walls. There was a very faded plack on the side of the gate that read 'Blare City' rusted and barely readable. Jacob looked over at the plack, he had vague memory of it. Did he run across it during his time in the forest? He's never been to Blare city since his family was poor and could not travel. He's never been anywhere but The Black Forest. 

"we are at the gates of Blare City. Suho are you ready to be reunited with Ziu?" St.Van Smiled at his deity knowing that him and this Ziu didn't get along all that well. The boys walked threw the gates and was met with a town shrouded in sand. Small and big stones is all they had to step on. The city was made mostly of stones and tents. Though one building did stand out from the rest, it could be seen from the gates, a tall, almost pyramid shaped building. A flat front with only a few windows. St.Van smiled at the site of it. "Ziu." He chuckled to himself then looked back at the two boys with him. "Well, shall we head to the church? Suho? are you ready?" Suho nodded at his priest. 

The three boys walked threw the doors but somewhere close behind them was a red eyed being watching them from afar. "i'll let you go for as long as you can, St.Van, but soon you'll know that you can never win." A black sheer veil draped past the branch the being was sitting on. heels over layed each other as the being had his ankles crossed. "St.Van...."


	2. Euthanasia Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is was shorter than I wanted. IT'S OUT THOUGH

The red eyes peered from within the forest watching the trio walk into Blare City. The vampire stood up on the tree branch, jumping down, heels clicking against the rocks. The being fixed his cape and veil before hearing the sound of heels behind him.

"Ace," Bouncing blonde hair and a ruby red right eye, a man of a tall stature waltz over to the other vampire. "let's go." This one had a blue rose eyepatch on his left eye. Wore blue and mostly white, with white pants, a black vest with a small black cape and a white under shirt, sleeves to his elbows companied with blue ribbons on his forearms. White gloves covered his hands and black leather thigh high boots covered his feet. A big blue bow flowed on his lower back. His smile was bright unlike Ace's, just like his attire.

Black sheer cape, veil and gloves. A officer like jacket with gold accents, white fruffles, black pants and black knee high boots. Very simple from what his younger brother was wearing. "Ayno, where is Lou?" Ace made his way deeper in the forest with the others foot steps close behind. Before the taller boy could answer another voice spoke up, soft yet stern.

"Close, eldest brother." The voice beamed from a tree right in front of Ace. The vampire smiled and watched his baby brother jump down and land in front of him. Lou. The youngest son. Light brown hair clothed with a leaf like crown on the sides of his head, attached to it was a small veil around the lower back of Lou's head. A half jacket, waist wrap and tight leather black pants. Dress shoes to finish his attire.

These vampire brothers lived in the Black manor in The Black Forest. The brothers made their way back to the manor. Beautiful interior. Black and silver vintage furniture. Pictures on every wall of their ancestors. A big black rimmed mirror sat above the dark fireplace.

"St.Van is active once again," The smaller vampire sat down in a slightly different coloured chair from the rest of the living room, this chair was red and black. The male crossed his legs and rested one of his elbows on the chair's arm. The boy thought for awhile before speaking up again. Showing his fangs. "He has to die this time, We can't let him reign and hurt one of us like he did to both brothers." Originally there was five brothers, One was sent to the sun 100 years ago while one now lives in the Sorcerer's realm. The blonde wanted to speak up but he had nothing to say since he didn't know the other two brothers outside of Ace and Lou. He was locked away due to not being able to stable his ability of gravity. He was hid underground when everything happened 100 years ago.

"Ace, What do you plan on doing about St.Van? We can't be reckless about this. He now has his deity," Deity or not, Ace want to do something before St.Van got stronger with the other priest. Lou had a point, they shouldn't be reckless about a attack. Ace brushed his raven locks behind his pointed ear just for part of them to fall back to place. Red eyes pondered how to take down St.Van. "What about the human that came to the steps?" Lou continued looking over at the window that was close to the door that the boy saw. "I'm aware that he saw your eyes, eldest brother." Red eyes landed on red eyes. The oldest son nodded before speaking up.

"That is true, I will have to deal with him along with the saint." Ace tapped his foot on the dark wood flooring having it echo in the quiet room. Nothing but the fire crackling that was lit by the blonde boy was heard. The day was still young, Ace wanted to get to them before St.Van gets to the fire deity. "BaRon."

The other two younger vampires looked shocked at what the elder said. They couldn't believe what he had said.

BaRon.

The brother that went to The Sorcerer's Realm.

Deemed as the first son, he held power over the vampires. He abandoned his brothers to retreat to The Sorcerer's Realm to find a way to get the original first son back. The being sent to the sun 100 years ago. At the time only Ace knew BaRon was leaving.

_The portal was opened to the two toned hair boy.A boy named BaRon, sweetest vampire that the priests have ever met. Eyes a shade of pink instead of red, his face showed a tint of blush unlike the rest of his family. A smile sweet but deadly, BaRon was without a doubt someone not to mess with._

_A light blue rimmed mirror floated before the vampire. BaRon flipped the hood over his already clothed head, he had gained a cloak from the Wizards. A dark navy with star like dots on the inside. He turned back to see his younger brother. Ace. A tenager at the time Ace didn't understand much of what was happening._

_"Oh dear younger brother please do not cry. I'll be back with elder brother soon." The older smiled before making his way into the portal mirror. Ace ran to the object but the gate was closed before he got there. He pounded on the glass, crying for his brother. Seeing his reflection again with a man who's voiced boomed from behind the young vampire._

_"That was the last portal to the other side, it's no use trying to pound on it." Ace turned to see who it was. A man dressed up with a long jacket ripped in many places, black jeans with black boots. He had brown hair and dark eyes covered with thick rimmed circle glasses that had been broken on one lens and blood splattered all over his cheeks and forehead, with blood running down his chin from his mouth. This man held a book with a silver cross imbedded on the front, said hand hand plasma running down his hand as well. "Move, I need to destroy it before it ruptures." The man stepped close to the mirror, Ace being in the state of wanting his brother back had pushed this man to the ground and straddling him. Placing his hand firmly on the man's neck, nails pushing into the flesh. Enough to draw blood._

_"Give back my brother!" The vampire's voice cracked with the tears running out of the red irises. The man placed his hand onto Ace's wrist with a strong grip. His glasses had been thrown off from the impact of the ground, also making him cough up blood right onto Ace's cheek but that didn't bother the vampire one bit. With Ace's free hand he wiped the blood off of his ceramic like skin. There was a pool of blood forming from under the man. Ace quickly got off of the man when he realized who he was. "You! You took them!" Ace fell to his knees out of defeat. The boy didn't have any strength left to fight this man. "You should just end my life now." The man had brought himself to his feet once again and stood at the others knees._

_"Stand boy, i'm not going to kill you. You are a young vampire. May we meet in the in the future." The man walked over to the mirror opening his book, whispering some words in a unknown language to the vampire. The back of the taller males jacket was ripped at the shoulder blades, Blood trailed down the jacket from the openings. The young vampire stood, he weakly place a hand up._

_Ace, The Third Son, now known as the second son, he had the ability to control time. He can only stop time for so long. The man was frozen, raven hair made it's way over the man. His hand fell before he could do anything to the man, he fell to the grassy forest floor once more this time his vision blacking out, making time resume. The man saw the boy was on the ground and exhaled. The man chanted some words then the mirror shattered and the bits vanished._

_"i'm sorry, but your brothers are gone now." The man placed the vampire onto his back then left the area. Leaving only his blood behind._

_Once Ace woke again he was still in the blood soaked forest but he had a small figure next to him. A small boy that looked around 8. Big eyes and light brown hair. Ace quickly sat up holding his head. His head was throbbing, hair matted with that man's blood. "Lou. Are you hurt?" Ace cared for his baby brother more then his own being. The child shook his head. A sigh of relief was exhaled from the older. "Where did the man go?" The child looked at his elder brother not knowing what he was talking about. "Ah, so you did not see him?" Ace picked himself up off of the ground. He looked at his younger brother and knew he had to tell him that BaRon is gone now but he did not know how. Ace went to open his mouth but the younger had spoke before he could._

_"St.Van sealed the Sorcerer's Realm..." Soft and quiet but the words terrified Ace._

Blood dripped from the pale fingertips of the eldest. "Hurry, he shouldn't have gotten far." The brothers nod in unison, splitting off to different directions. Ace placed his gloves into his pants pockets before looking for the human he found in their forest. Heels cracking the branches beneath them, red eyes glowing with hunger, Ace could just stop time and find him but the vampire liked the thrill of the chase.

The whimpers of a frightened being could be heard nearby. Thirstful eyes found the human. "Please!" The human pled. body on the ground, backing himself up to a tree. giving this human nowhere to go. Ace scoffed hearing the heels of his brothers behind him.

"What do you two think? Should we drink him dry or keep him alive?" Ace bent down to the man, smirking, he ran his blood stained fingertips down the man's neck. Leaving a trail of wet blood that was underneath his fingernails. Ace knew what his brothers wanted without them answering he plunged his long nails into the mans throat. The man started to choke and gag. Plasma splattered onto the eldest face without him flinching. Cruor dripped down Ace's cheek and to the corner of his mouth, placing his tongue out to lap it off. The vampire ripped the man's esophagus from his being, spraying even more plasma onto himself and this time, on the other two. Getting Ayno's white attire soiled, blood dripped off of the leather boots. Said boots tapped to the body, kneeling. Ayno sank his fangs into the mangled neck.

Ace squeezed the body part in his hand feeling the blood run onto his out stretched tongue and into his mouth. Most of it missing the way in running down his chin dripping onto his white jabot collar. Lou joining in going for the other side of the mortal's neck. Blood showered on to the youngest cheek when he punctured his canines in. White gloves soaked in red, Ayno wiped his mouth smearing vitals across his lips.

Ace wanted the main artery, the heart. He tore the flesh off of the ribcage, blood flooding down onto the forest floor. Breaking each rib, snapping each one throwing it to the side, he cracked about four off from the cage before seeing what he wanted. Ace reached into the cavity wrapping his blood covered hand around the artery, ripping it from the chest. He dung his nails into it, placing the heart above his face feeling the blood run down onto his face.

The eldest licked his lips before speaking softly, "Now, Who's ready to kill the damned priests?" Voice stern yet still soft. His usually calm red eyes were now glowing with a will to tear the priests apart.  
"Let us clean ourselves up before heading to Blare City," Lou spoke glancing at Ayno who was still draining the cadaver. Ace agreed to his youngest brother, letting Ayno finish. They had went back to the manor.

Heels clicked over the threshold, The brothers were clean of blood. Ace looked up at the night sky, "Let's get there by sun rise, we will take action that morning before they can even get The fire Deity," fixing his veil and dark hair, Ace looked back at the path ahead and started to walk with his brothers in tow. "Chanyeol."

They made their way through the dark forest, to dark for a human to see, the vampires had no problem with their night vision. Ace stopped for a moment putting his hand out to stop his brothers. "You feel that presence as well, it's close." Lou spoke quietly not to disturb what ever was following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will take 10000 years probably

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this is to be updated so please be patient with me


End file.
